


A Small Gift

by Thebriarpost



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebriarpost/pseuds/Thebriarpost
Summary: Azriel is leaving for a mission and leaves Elain with a small gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or suggestions would be wonderful.  
> I love these two :)

AZRIEL

His shadows began having a mind of their own. He would be on his way to find Elain in the garden and when he got there he would see a few already flitting around her. He often wondered if they told her his secrets, the things in his heart that he wasn’t ready to speak aloud. If they did she never let on, she would turn around from her flowers and smile at him. The smile that made every trial he went through that day worth it.

ELAIN

She wasn’t sure when it started but once in a while she would look down and find a shadow twisting around her feet.

They never spoke to her, she would sometimes try and feel silly at her failure. She would look around the garden to make sure no one had seen her whispering to shadows.

They seemed to be investigating her, a thought that made Elain nervous. Did Azriel think of her? Did he think of her the way she thought of him? That could explain why his shadows would want to see her, but she would banish the thought as quick as it came. He is your friend, and he loves Morrigan. That she knew for sure. How could she compare to the beautiful, kind blonde? That’s where his heart belonged.

Elain sat at the end of her bed, biting her lip. Eyes darting to her bedroom door every few moments.

Cassian and Azriel were leaving for a mission. While no one would confirm to Elain where they were going, the secrecy around it confirmed her worry. It was dangerous.

This fueled Elain’s anxious state, she knew they were about to leave and couldn’t decide if it was her place to go down and wish them well.

That was something you did with your love or your mate. Besides a moment they had shared a few weeks ago, Elain was nothing more than Azriels friend. The thought made her chew harder on her lip.

Nesta would be there holding Cassians hand so tight he would exclaim “Cauldron woman! I know you’re worried but I’m going to need that hand in order to return home” before pulling her in for a kiss that would make everyone groan. She quietly laughed at the thought.

She stood quickly “These are your friends and if anything happened and you didn’t say goodbye you would never forgive yourself”

Making her way to the door and pausing at the handle. She moved back a few steps to look in the mirror hanging next to the door. She adjusted the flowers she had carefully placed in her hair that morning. Bringing her hands down from her hair she looked at her reflection “What are you doing, quit stalling” She knew no one would care what she looked like, she also knew that she wasn’t worried about what the others in the group thought of her hair. Just one person.

Opening the door and trying to look as casual as she could she made her way down the stairs only to find they weren’t in the foyer like she thought.

“Sugar” she cursed to herself as she picked up her skirt and swiftly made her way down the stairs to the front door. Pulling it open with more force than she intended she found the group on the front lawn. They all turned at the sudden flurry of motion behind them.

Elains eyes moved to Azriels first and her heart quickened at the smile he gave to her.

“There she is” Cassian exclaimed. Lifting her off the ground with one arm and twirling her in a circle. “I thought you didn’t want to wish me luck” With his back to the group he set her down and winked at her. She quickly kissed his cheek “ Good luck Cassian” and he smiled as he stepped back to the group.

Everyone tried to look busy in conversation but all focus was on Elain as she made her way to where Azriel stood. “I was worried I wouldn’t get to say goodbye,” he said casually, his hands resting on the hilt of the sword at his side. Her eyes shot from his hands to his eyes, this admission from Azriel surprised her. She scrambled for the right response. “Oh, well I wouldn’t miss saying goodbye to everyone” She fumbled out and immediately regretted. Yes, she cared for Cassian but everyone could see the reason she ran out in such a haste. She would go over that slip of words in her head all night.

He looked back at her giving nothing of his thoughts away.

“ Well you better be off..” she stepped back slightly. Looking down trying to hide the emotion probably written all over her face.

“Elain” Azriel voiced as he took a step forward and wrapped his hand around her wrist gently pulling her back to where he stood. She looked down to where his hand still held her wrist and up to his face. Her skin felt cool where he touched. “I’m never far away if you need me” He slid his hand from her wrist to her palm as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. Her mouth opened slightly.

Releasing her hand he stepped back not taking his eyes off hers before he turned to Cassian.

The two Illyrians shot into the sky and disappeared. The remainder of the group made their way inside, Feyre squeezing her sister’s arm as she passed.

Elain stood in the same spot, looking at the sky and cursing herself for not saying what she had gone over in her head for the last hour.

A cool sensation still on her wrist brought her out of her own thoughts. She looked down and twisted her hand back and forth. There where Azriels hand had been was a thin shadow, circling her wrist like a bracelet made of black mist. She looked around, did he give this to her? She held her hand up higher, and the shadow moved up her arm twisting up to her ear “ Hello Mistress” it whispered.


	2. A Small Gift

Elain moved to the window in her room, holding her wrist up to the sunlight.

She hadn’t said anything back when the shadow first spoke to her, she hadn’t known what to say.

So she hid her hand in the folds of her dress and made her way upstairs.

Was it Azriel who was speaking to her through this shadow, or did it have a mind of its own?

She had many questions, but none would be answered she realized unless she spoke.

“Hello” she whispered quietly in case someone was to walk by and hear her.

She waited and the shadow began to move again, twirling up her wrist to her ear.

“Yes, Mistress” the shadow purred. Its voice was not unpleasant, it was almost soothing.

“Why are you here” Elain moved to sit on her bed as she spoke.

“The shadowsinger wishes to have a connection with you while he is away.” Elain began pulling the flowers out of her hair as she listened, laying them on the bed in front of her.

“So your here to report back everything I do?” Elain asked hoping this wasn’t the truth. She would hate if he felt he had to watch over her.

The shadow began to swirl down her arm to the flowers on the bed. The mix of flowers and shadows was beautiful she thought, something Feyre might like to paint. “No we are not here to spy, we are only here when you need us or if you would like to speak to the master we can help you.” Its words broke her from her trance.“Sometimes without knowing he sends us after you, you are in his thoughts often.” Elain blushed, the secrets these shadows must know she thought to herself.

“So he doesn’t know my thoughts or what I’m doing?” She asked “No my lady, he asks specifically to keep your business your own” The shadows continued to swirl over the flower petals.

Elain considered this information, surprising as he seemed to know everything about all in Velaris. “Can you give him a message for me”

 

AZRIEL

They landed in the war camp about an hour ago, it was worse than what they had imagined.

Illyrian rebels trying to take back land from those who had no part in this conflict.

Az was numb at this point to the nature of war camps. It was the same at every one, blood and anger filling the air.

He followed a fellow Illyrian to what would be his tent for the next while. He nodded at the young soldier before he entered and began laying out reports on the small wooden table. One of the only pieces of furniture besides a small bed.

He was only a few lines in when a shadow began to grow larger by his forearm.

“She wishes to speak to you sir, the seer” the shadow sang.

Azriel leaned back in his chair and waited to hear her words.

“Thank you, Azriel, for this gift.” The tension in his shoulders released at the sound.

“But I worry you don’t realize what you have gotten yourself into” he smiled to himself, her voice like a siren. Though unlike those beautiful sea creatures, she had no idea of her effect.

“And why would that be?” 

“Now you’ve allowed me access to you whenever I wish, I may never stop talking” He could almost picture the small smirk on her face as she said the words.

“That would be no punishment Elain, it would be more of a gift to me” He looked around his small tent. “You don’t get great conversation where I am”

“Hmm..” She seemed to be considering the state of his location. “Have you ever allowed another person to use your shadows?”

He wondered how he should respond, he had never thought it possible for another to speak through shadows. It was such a rare ability. But as he watched her step back from him that morning he didn’t think and reached out. It’s entirely possible the shadows themselves decided to stay with her, they seemed to search for her often. And while he could wield them how he wished, they were an entity of their own, he never had complete control.

“No, I have not. I thought with your powers as a seer you might find it easier than most.”

It wasn’t a lie, just not admitting the truth. He wasn’t ready to let her know of his desire to keep her close. He suddenly felt guilty like he was forcing her to have this tether to him.

Her voice came through his thoughts. “It’s almost like a pet, I find it comforting.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, the fact that she could find comfort in his shadows floored him. If people weren’t confused by his shadows they were afraid. Yet this female who was placed in his path didn’t fear them. She enjoyed their company.

“I should probably get some sleep, and so should you. Goodnight Azriel.”

“Goodnight Elain” Azriel’s eyes felt heavy, he never slept through the night and needed to finish reading these reports. Just for an hour, he would rest.

So he rested his head on his forearms and closed his eyes, his mind filled with images of flowers and shadows.

ELAIN

“He’s not coming for you, he is dying” A voice drawled from behind her, hot breath on her neck causing her skin to crawl. “NO” Elain screamed, thrashing against bonds that held her.

“Save your voice child, it’s that voice that made him give up so easily. Such a shame, it would have been nice to see him truly fight”

Elain sat up in her bed, her skin damp from sweat. Her breathing erratic. She searched for familiar surrounding but found nothing only darkness. Panic began to take over.

At that instant cool sensations began to move around her wrist. “You are in your bedroom in Velaris Mistress, the home is secure. You are safe.” The voice calmed her mind. A nightmare, not a vision. Just a nightmare she thought. She began to calm her breathing and rested her head back on her pillow


	3. A Small Gift: Chapter 3

AZRIEL  
The tent was full with Illyrians looking over the table filled with maps and papers. Azriel stood at the end, arms braced at the sides, re-reading his reports. How could he have missed this? This was his job and his duty.  
He looked up to find Cassian watching him, he got up from his seat and motioned with his head toward the entrance of the tent. Azriel followed his brother until they were alone.  
“So who is this General Arion, I’ve never heard of him,” Cassian asked, crossing his arms as he turned around to face Azriel. They had just learned who was leading this rebellion army, the fact that it wasn’t Azriel who discovered it hurt his pride.  
“I know he worked his way through the Illyrian ranks, through hard work but not talent. I’ve never heard anything special” His mind raced for any information he could remember. He pressed his thumb and finger against his eyes with his right hand, trying to relieve a headache that had been slowly building these last few days. “If he’s a nobody how does he have this power, where is he getting the numbers to fight and cause this much damage?” Cassian asked. That’s what Azriel did not understand. “I’m not sure” Azriel removed his hand from his face. “I will keep looking, but I can’t get any information back from his camp. I’m not even sure of his exact location”

ELAIN  
Elain placed the last dish on the table and smiled to herself, some of the best moments in her day were spent in the kitchen with Nuala and Cerridwen. That and talking to Azriel at night, the stories he would share with her about his past. Or simply telling her the events of his day.  
He would keep the details vague but she could tell he needed to get things off his chest, and she did not mind at all that he chose her to voice his burdens too.  
The group was having their first meal together since both Az and Cassian had left. Everyone was so preoccupied with the unrest with the Illyrians, Mor was in the Court of Nightmares looking for any information. So Elain requested those remaining in the townhouse make time to sit down and eat together.  
The remaining group began to file in, Rhys and Feyre hand in hand, followed by Nesta and Amren. “This looks lovely Elain” Feyre smiled to her sister as she made her way to her seat. Rhysand walked by, nodding to Elain “Thank you, this does look wonderful.”  
Elain warmed at Rhys approval, while she had been intimidated by the male at first, she had grown close to him over her time in Velaris. He was the older brother Elain never had and she imagined he felt the same way, filling the place of the little sister that was taken from him.  
They ate and talked, avoiding the topic of the battle with the rebels.  
“I’ll be right back” Elain jumped up once they were done dinner, she ran into the kitchen to grab the desert she had made with Nesta in mind. She had been growing types of edible flowers and the first ones to bloom matched Cassian’ siphons exactly. So this cake was decorated just for her sister. She made her way back into the dining room and reached between Feyre and Nesta to set the cake on the table. She was about to speak when Feyre reached out and touched Elain’s wrist. “Elain what is this?” She asked looking up from Elains wrist to her face.  
Rhysand who had been leaning back with his arm draped around Feyre’s chair sat forward.  
The entire group now looking at Elain. She pulled her hand back quickly. “Oh, well you see..” Elain suddenly lost her words under everyone’s eyes. “Azriel gave this to me when he left”

“He did?” Rhysand questioned “Again, I have never seen him do that” Referring to the dagger Azriel had given Elain during their fight against Hybern. “I didn’t think that was even possible”

“Like calls to like” Amren grinned from the end of the table at Elain.  
The table looked at Amren in unison. She rose from her seat and walked to Elains side. She lifted up Elain’s wrist to study the shadow as it moved up and down her arm. “You all spend too much time pinning, you miss all the fun.” She let go of Elain’s arm and looked at the cake. “I’m sure it’s delicious girl, but the colour reminds me too much of the Illyrian brute to be appetizing,” Amren said as she walked out of the room. Nestas eyes went to the cake, trying to hide the look on her face, at the realization of her sisters kind gesture.

Later that night Elain sat cross-legged on her bed, going through a book of flowers she had picked up on a walk through the shops recently. Circling any tips she thought would be useful.  
Every few minutes she would look at the small clock on her vanity, she never sent messages to Azriel first. She knew he was preoccupied and would hate to bother him, she also treasured the idea of him longing to speak with her. The shadow on her arm began to move softly up to her ear. “What are you thinking about?” his voice deep and smooth. She set the book down and lied back into her pillows. Playing with a tassel on one of the pillows, Amren’s words about pinning rang through her head. “You” she answered. She was glad she couldn’t see him or she would have blushed. The pause between his response made Elain’s heart beat faster.  
The shadow swirled faster as he said: “ Sometimes when I’m trying to go over a report, the image of you undoing your hair when your in the garden, or flour on your cheek after you’ve been baking pops into my head and I can’t focus on anything else.”  
Elain sat up quickly. Everything until this moment could be taken as friendship, but she could feel the shift now. “It’s starting to affect my job performance” Azriel continued. Elain pulled a pillow onto her lap and continued to twirl with the tassels. “I don’t know what you find so distracting”  
“Well you clearly don’t see what I see,” he said.  
In the spirit of sharing Elain replied “Once when I was in the garden trimming the flowers I looked up to see you and Cassian training” Elain remembered the moment, she’d never seen Azriel like that. He was always so gentle with her. When he was sparing with Cassian he was anything but. He was powerful, she’d always known this but never seen it. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. “ I couldn’t stop staring and I cut off the head of two roses by mistake” Elain blushed to herself this time. His answer was a deep laugh. One of Elain’s favourite sounds. “I remember that” Azriel started “I could feel you watching me”  
“So you were showing off!” Elain laughed to herself now. She didn’t feel silly for admitting this secret anymore. “Infront of you Elain, always.” He replied.

Arion walked to the top of the hill, leaves crunching under his boots. Once he reached the top he could see the camp. Lights from fires and warriors training below. He felt an eerie presence on his left “I’ve decided what I want as payment for my help in your feud,” the chilling voice said from beside him. “What is it,” Arion asked keeping his head forward. “The shadowsingers heart” it replied. “Fine, continue to win these battles and I will carve it out and bring it to you.” Arion turned to face the presence beside him. The cloaked figure was large and looming. “NO” it demanded back. “You will bring him to me, I will break his heart first then take it” Arion was confused. “Rhysand is too powerful and getting near his Illyrian brother would be impossible. Besides, he has no mate”  
“I care not for the high lord or his friends, and he does have a mate. Bring me the little fawn, and he will give me what I want”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note! So in this story, Elain and Lucien are not mates. It was really throwing off my plan for this! He is still interested in her, but how could he not be.

ELAIN  
Elain sat at her vanity placing the last flower in her hair. She looked at the small shadow in her lap, twisting through her fingers. “What colour are you thinking today?” Cerridwen asked from Elain’s armoire, moving through dresses. The shadow in her palm twirled up to her ear. “Blue” it whispered. Elain turned in her seat. “Well, the jury has decided” Cerridwen turned from the dresses to look at Elain “Who has decided my lady?.” Elain looked down at her hand perplexed, “Can you not hear this?” She held the shadow up in her palm.  
“While we may slip into shadow, if it speaks to you, only you may hear it” Nuala answered for her sister. “Oh,” Elain said turning back towards the mirror. “Interesting” she mused to herself. Nuala continued; “The ability to communicate with shadows is rare, I wonder what connection you have…”  
Nuala’s voice faded away, and Elain’s vision became hazy until everything was black.  
Suddenly, a pair of boots running up stairs came into sight. A hand covered in shadow reaching towards a door. Then she could see herself, she was pulling her arms through a blue dress. As quickly as the vision came; it was gone again, and she was back to her room.  
“Are you all right?” Nuala asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Elain blinked twice - coming back to her surroundings. “Yes, just nonsense. It meant nothing” Elain gave her a reassuring smile in the mirror.  
AZRIEL  
Azriel stepped to the side at the last minute to miss Cassian’s blade. Pulling his own up to block his next blow. “Where is your head?” Cassian asked. Taking a step back and putting his sword back into its scabbard. He was right, Azriel couldn’t focus. Maybe giving Elain that shadow was a mistake because now he didn’t want to be anywhere she wasn’t.  
“Sorry, my head is just somewhere else” Azriel replied putting away his blade as well. They walked back to the main tents. No new attacks, no further information. Everything seemed calm for the moment. Azriel knew nothing good came from calm.  
As they entered two Illyrians stood from the table “There is news” said the older of the two. “Some soldiers from Arion’s camp were captured in a nearby town.”  
The younger interjected. “They have agreed to give us information and draw us plans of Arion’s camp in exchange for their lives” He set papers down on the table. Cassian picked them up and began to look through them. “These should be taken to Rhysand,” he said.  
Azriel looked from the spot on the ground where he had been staring. “I’ll go,” he said a little too quickly.  
Cassian looked from the papers to his brother and gave him a smug look. “Eager to get back?”  
“No,” Azriel said defensively “As spymaster, I should relay this information.”  
“Right” Cassian answered handing Azriel the papers. Cassian put his arm around Azriel’s shoulders. “Well give Nesta a kiss for me” Azriel winced, knowing that she would likely stab him if he tried.  
He landed a few hours later in the garden and was struck with disappointment. He wouldn’t admit to anyone else that he chose this spot hoping Elain might be out. It was still the morning, he wondered if she might still be inside. He walked towards the townhouse, the plans tucked under his arm.  
ELAIN  
Nuala pulled a dress from Elain’s armoire and moved to place it on the bed. While the dresses she wore now were very simple, the backs still required assistance. This one, in particular, closed at the back with a ribbon. She got up and walked to the bed when she realized it. This dress was the one she saw in her vision.  
The beat of wings brought her attention to the window. “I can manage myself; you should go downstairs.” Elain let out, looking back to the dress.  
Nuala gave her a questioning look “But how will you do up the back?”  
“Oh, I can manage” Elain replied, trying to sound casual. The sound of wings again brought Nualas attention to the window. She looked back at Elain with a knowing smile. “Of course my lady, I will see you downstairs” and made her way to the door.  
Once she was alone, Elain contemplated what she was doing. If her vision was correct, he would walk through her door. She felt jittery, and her hands began to shake slightly as she pulled her clothes from the night before off and slid on her dress. Like clockwork, as she pulled her arms through the sleeves, there was a knock. She stopped breathing for a second.  
“Come in,” she said, trying to sound effortless. Her back turned to the door, but she heard it open. “Elain” he said, and she heard him stop. She looked over her shoulder to see him. He took up most of the door frame, his hair was slightly disheveled from flying. His hazel eyes were trained on her exposed back, he blinked and quickly looked to the ground. “I’m so sorry, I thought you said come in. Sorry, I’ll go” he reached for the door handle keeping his eyes low.  
“Wait” she hesitated, “I did ask you to come in, I need a hand with the back of this dress. You wouldn’t mind would you?” She smiled sheepishly like she hadn’t orchestrated this moment.  
He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Time seemed to slow as he closed the distance between them, setting the papers under his arm on a small table. “I don’t bite” she said jokingly. She could feel him standing behind her, she looked down and could see his hands at his sides, flexing open and closed. “I know” he chuckled. “you’re too sweet.”  
He used a hand to brush her hair off her back over her shoulder. Her skin pebbled everywhere his hands accidentally touched.  
He paused for a second before using that hand again to trace over her shoulder blades to the middle of her spine. She inhaled a breath. He took a small step closer, closing any remaining distance between them. He bent to place a soft kiss on her shoulder blade, then another on the nape of her neck. “So sweet,” he said into her skin. His hand moved to splay across her hip and the other around her middle. She felt wrapped up in him and was intoxicated by it.  
She spun in his arms, his eyes now piercing into hers. She brought her hands up to his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his leathers, then slowly up to hold each side of his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. “The only thing I don’t like about our shadow arrangement is that I can’t see your face” She lifted herself up and brought her lips to his, and kissed him softly. As she did the hand he had on her hip tightened as he grabbed at more of the fabric there. She pulled back to see his eyes still closed and he shook his head softly. “Elain” he began, his voice almost strained. “I need to tell you something; I should have told you so long ago.”  
“Tell me later” she wrapped a hand around his neck and the other grabbed his collar “Kiss me now” she said as she pulled his face back to hers. He sighed into her, tightening his hold and leaning into her completely. The shadows at his feet began to swirl and rise higher, surrounding them both. Elain parted her lips, an invitation.  
AZRIEL  
He kissed her gently at first, but the feeling of having her this close was intoxicating. He moved a hand to her back, needing to feel the softness of her skin again. Her lips parted, and her tongue ran over his bottom lip. His mind yelled at him to stop that she deserved more than stolen kisses. His body, however, wouldn’t listen. He opened his mouth in response and deepened the kiss needing everything she would give him.  
“The High Lady makes her way up the stairs” the voice of shadows said to his mind. He pulled back slightly to see Elain already looking back at him. “Feyres coming” she said stepping back and bringing her fingers to her lips. It seemed the shadows warned her as well.  
Her face was flushed, and lips were swollen, she was so tempting; as if he dreamed her.  
He commanded his mind back to sense. The shadows surrounding them began to recede slowly as if they too didn’t want to be pulled away from her.  
“Oh, there you are Azriel” Feyre seemed surprised as she opened the door. “I thought you arrived, Rhysand is waiting for you.”  
Azriel cleared his throat “Yes, of course” He turned and gave Feyre a small smile as he passed and made his way down the stairs.  
He found Rhysand in his office, sitting at his desk.  
“So I hear you have information,” he said, sounding the part of High Lord. “Yes, I’ve brought you the plans we’ve received” Rhysand looked up from the paper he was writing on. “And where are they?” He smiled at Azriel like he already knew. Azriel looked around; he had left them in Elain’s room.  
The two males talked at length. Rhysand was resigned not to leave Feyre when she was this far along with her pregnancy, but Azriel could tell this made him uneasy. “Don’t worry Rhys; I can handle this” Rhysand let out a deep breath. “I know you can Az, I just wish you didn’t have to.”  
Azriel chuckled “Would you rather have a life of boredom?”  
Rhysand scoffed. “Some days I think it might be nice” He began to stand from his desk as Azriel’s shadows moved up to his ear. “Vanserra has just arrived, he waits for Elain in her garden” Anger began to flow through him. He knew Elain was her own person and owed him nothing, but he couldn't help the feelings Lucien’s presence caused. “I should head back” Azriel stood quickly, masking his face with indifference.  
ELAIN  
Elain walked with Lucien through the paths in the backyard, not focusing on the direction. Her mind was elsewhere, it was in her room this morning. The moments that took place replaying on a loop. She had also realized something, another piece of herself. She was tired of being labeled as innocent, of only accepting a chaste kiss to her cheek on her birthdays. Of waiting for things to come to her, and accepting them if they didn’t. She knew what she wanted - whom she wanted.  
A soft touch at her elbow brought her mind back to the garden and Lucien. He smiled at her, waiting for her to answer the question she hadn't heard. “I’m sorry Lucien, could you say that again, my mind was somewhere else” She felt sorry for blatantly ignoring him. He had always been kind to her, and while his interests were obvious - he didn’t deserve her rudeness. Even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings. “Do you think Feyre and Rhys would mind if I stayed for dinner?” He asked again as they walked back towards the house.

Dinner that evening was pleasant but slow, Elain kept her eye on the clock. Feigning interest in the idle chatter. She wished to be upstairs and speak to Azriel. He had left without saying anything. Elain wondered if this was due to Lucien’s arrival.  
Lucien passed her a cup of tea as he sat down to her right.  
“Late for something?” he asked “Oh! No of course not.” Elain said flustered as she accepted the cup. “You look at the clock every few minutes” he said playfully nudging her with his shoulder. She didn’t realize she was that obvious. “Is there someone your missing..” Lucien began before he was cut off by a knock on the door. Rhysand stood up to answer, he opened the door and stepped aside. An Illyrian who was stationed outside the townhouse since Feryres pregnancy entered the foyer. “I’m sorry to interrupt sir but there has been another attack.”


	5. Chapter 5

This took forever! You know when you can picture something in your mind, but you can’t make your fingers cooperate! I hope everyone is having a lovely December and thank you for all your kind words on my last chapter. 

 

Elain had fallen asleep after hours of pacing her floor. Rhysand had assured everyone not to worry yet, they needed to wait for more information. Although, she had a feeling his words were meant to bring her calm. 

Feyre had finally convinced Elain to go upstairs, and the rest of the group followed. Once she was alone in her room, she found it harder to keep her thoughts level. “He is fine Mistress” the shadow on her wrist began to move up and down her arm, matching her pacing. “I would sense any trouble, it is late. Get some rest” She stopped, they were right. This worry was not helpful. They had been in many battles, Azriel was one of the strongest Illyrians ever born. All her anxiety had done was reveal her feelings to her family. There was no hiding it now.  
She made her way to her bed and lied atop the blankets and closed her eyes. 

 

An hour or so later she woke, her heart beating fast. A sense of panic washing over her, she searched her room. Nothing. She looked down at her wrist, the shadow remained in place.   
As she was about to pull herself out of bed to splash water on her face, her vision became blurry. She froze halfway out of bed, feet barely touching the floor. 

He was on his knees, dressed in his fighting leathers. His head hanging down, hair falling in his eyes. There was blood all over him, gashes across his chest. His face was covered in blood as well.  
Movement from behind him pulled Elain’s focus, a black figure she couldn’t quite make out.   
She could see Azriel move slightly, he seemed to suck in a breath and brace himself. As if waiting for the impact. The glint of a blade rose up behind him.   
Why didn’t he move, why did he just sit there? She had never seen him like this. Everything started to go black as the blade moved closer to his wing and as the image disappeared completely, she could hear him scream. 

Elain’s vision came back to her room. “He’s hurt” she gasped. She stood fully, her heart beating in her chest. She ran to her door. She had to get to him. Wait, no one would bring her there. She knew it, they would ask her to stay behind and wait while they checked to see if she was right. But she didn’t know where he was or how to get to him. She could ask Nuala or Cerridwen but they would tell Rhysand right away.   
An idea came to her then, the wraiths moved through shadow. She held up her wrist. Gods, she would feel stupid if this didn’t work. She didn’t even know where to begin.   
She moved to stand in front of her mirror and closed her eyes tightly. Nothing happened, and she opened her eyes again. “Take me to him” she whispered to the shadow on her wrist.   
It began to crawl up her arm, and she closed her eyes and listened. “Focus” the shadow whispered. How could she focus Azriel was in trouble. “Feel him, follow it” she could feel the soft touch of the shadow surrounding her. She focused, on Azriel. On the thought of him being in trouble. She let that feeling take over her. The need to be where he was. She felt surrounded now and opened her eyes. Everything was black, like a vision but she could tell this was not one. The blackness began to fade, and she realized it was shadow fully encasing her. She looked around her, for Azriel. She could feel the rain falling, and she looked up to the night sky. Where was she, where was Azriel. She looked frantically around her, Illyrians walked by staring at her but not stopping. She began to turn around looking for any familiar face. Her eyes stopped on a small tent at the edge of this site. Just like when she was in shadow she felt a tug towards it, she hurried barefoot through the wet grass. Pulling open the tent and stepping inside. 

 

AZRIEL   
Anger coursed through him, the rage he hadn’t felt in a long time. He could still see it in his mind, arriving at that village tonight. Families with children torn apart for nothing.   
He stopped walking, the rain starting to fall harder. He was so tired of being here, of no information, of not knowing what was coming. He needed to get away from everyone. That anger inside of him had proved useful when disposing of remaining rebels, but now he felt like he would burst from it. He needed a release.   
He began walking again towards his tent. Reaching it, he pulled the flap back and stepped inside. His eyes adjusting to the darkness and landing on the person in his tent.   
Elain. 

There she was, hair wet, standing in a white nightgown. 

“You’re okay,” she said sounding like she didn’t fully believe it. She looked him over from head to toe. “But I saw..” her voice trailing off. “How did you get here” his voice sounding harsher than he had meant it. The anger he had felt seconds ago, changing. “You can’t be here Elain” Adrenaline from this evening coursing through him. “I had a vision, I saw you” she looked away as if remembering the vision. “You were hurt” she looked back to him again. Her eyes were full of emotion.  
“How did you get here” he took a step towards her closing the distance between them, the air was thick and the tent felt small.   
She stared back into his gaze and seemed to steel herself and stand taller. He would have laughed at her sudden confidence if he wasn’t in this mood. “I used this” she held up her wrist to his eye level. Showing him the small tendril of his shadows he had left with her. “That’s not enough to travel through” he responded back. “Well, it worked” she took a step closer, “I thought you were in trouble and I just focused on where you were and summoned them” He felt like he’d been struck in the chest and almost took a step back. She had summoned shadows, his shadows. How was that possible. She began to bring her wrist down to her side, and his eyes followed. She was wet from the rain, nothing but her night clothes soaked through. They clung to her body and a new feeling coursed through him. She noticed his gaze and moved her arms to cover her chest, visible through the white gown. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled as he said “I should take you back now” she considered this for a moment, “Or I could stay” he searched her eyes. Without thinking he reached out and pulled the arm across her chest down again. He would do anything she said, she could ask him to walk into flames, and he would do it without hesitation. What was she asking from him now? He wanted Elain, the feeling overwhelming but she was in control here. 

 

ELAIN 

She wouldn’t let him send her away, especially since she hadn’t fully processed what she had done to get here. She didn’t know she was capable of that. Azriel was always gentle and patient with her, but she could feel the tension radiating off him. To see him in these surroundings was strange. Not the Azriel who sat in her garden back home.

He was so broad and with his wings slightly extended he took up most of the room in the tent. If she extended her arm she might be able to touch his wing. Something she thought of often when daydreaming. She recalled her determination in the garden to get what she wanted.

“I’m going to stay” she looked back at him, gauging his reaction. “I want to stay” again he said nothing. “Please, Az”

One minute he was standing a foot away, the next his mouth was crashing into hers. This kiss wasn’t soft like the one they had previous, this was all want. His arms reached behind her and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I think this is what I need right now,” he said resting his forehead on hers and breathing heavily “Me too” she responded and brought their lips back together. He held her tighter against him, the hem of her nightgown riding up, leaving his hands on her bare skin. One of his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him, while the other moved under the nightgown to her ribs. His thumb softly stroked the underside of her breast, she tightened her legs around his waist in response. He moved his hand higher, grabbing her breast fully and needing it gently. He moved his mouth to her jaw kissing her and making his way to her neck. He began to walk towards the bed and laying her down, she didn’t let go. Keeping her arms wrapped around his neck and taking him down with her. As he brought his mouth back to hers, she began to search for a way to remove his leathers. “How do I” she kissed him back but her hands continued to search. She felt him grin against her lips. He continued to smile, standing slowly and keeping his eyes glued to hers he seemed to summon the shadows around him. With a sly grin on his face, the shadows worked their own magic removing his leathers in one quick motion. He looked at her, but their eyes didn’t meet as she was too busy taking in all of the strength and beauty in front of her. Her eyes trailed down from his, taking in his broad shoulders, wings peeking out from behind them continuing down his well-defined chest and muscular thighs.

Elain could feel the heat of her need coursing through her cheeks leaving her flushed with her mouth slightly open. He took immediate notice of her lips, and within an instant, he was kissing her once more. Pushing her down against his bed, he continued to kiss her hard. Trailing his rough hands over her stomach and up to her breasts, she felt a soft moan escape her lips. Her body moved against his without any thought, she could feel herself pressing closer to him, needing more of him touching her. He let out a content sigh as she lightly touched down his chest and began softly massaging his thigh. Elain could feel the butterflies well in her stomach as she knew she wanted to touch more of him. Those butterflies continued to grow as Azriel moved his hand from her dress to her thigh. Moving his lips to her neck, trailing slow intentional kisses downwards toward her collarbone, his hand moved the opposite direction taking the bottom of her nightgown with it. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips made contact with her breast and his hand was right there, making her feel completely new and delicious sensations. He continued to touch her, making her breath harder to catch with the anticipation. Before she fully realized he had stopped, she heard the unmistakable sound of somebody opening the tent doors. Hearing his obnoxious tone before seeing him she heard Cassian say “well, well, well.. Am I interrupting something?”


	6. Chapter 6

Azriel turned towards the doors, covering Elain with his wings. “Get out Cassian,” he said, his voice serious. “How was I supposed to know you had a guest” from behind Azriel's wings Elain could hear the smirk on Cassian's face. Azriel didn’t respond. “Fine, I’ll go. Nice seeing or not seeing you Elain” and with that, he left. Azriel slowly closed his wings and turned back to her.   
He was sitting at the side of the bed now, Elain adjusted her nightgown and sat up, so they were eye level.   
“That was…” she began before Azriel cut her off. “Getting out of control, I’m sorry. I thought I had more restraint.”  
Sorry filled his eyes, this was so like him she thought. To think every good moment was a mistake. “I’m not sorry” she reached out to place a hand over his. “I’m just sorry Cassian walked in” she smiled.   
She had never been this bold before, and she could see the surprise on Azriels face. He looked down at her hand over his and moved them, so they were intertwined. He began to softly stroke his thumb back and forth, she began to think how his callused fingers felt wonderful on her skin. “I should take you back” he stood, pulling their hands apart. Her skin felt cold from the loss of his touch. He still had on his pants, but his back was bare. She watched the muscles move as he made to put on a shirt. She thought of the carved statues she had seen in books from her youth. Azriel looked like he was carved from the heavens. Every muscle under his tanned skin perfect.   
“As I said earlier, you could let me stay” she pulled her eyes away from his torso, worried her staring was becoming apparent. He chucked and finished fastening his leathers. “A war camp is no place for a beauty like you.” he looked up from the final button he was fastening “All the other Illyrians will think I made a deal with some ancient creature for a night with a siren” he moved towards her and Elain thought he might kiss her again and her face flushed. “Here, put this on” he pulled a black wool jacket from behind him. Holding it open so she could put her arms through. She turned and put her arms into the holes reluctantly. As her wrist came through the right arm, she noticed the shadow that usually circled there was gone. She pulled up the left, and it too was bare.   
“It’s gone, your shadow” she turned back to him. Her worry was quickly replaced with chagrin. It wasn’t hers really if he wanted it back he had every right. “Hmm” Azriel mused to himself. Taking both her hands in his, he pulled them up as if to inspect them. He faced her wrists upwards and stroked a thumb over the soft spot there. He bent slowly and pressed a kiss to the inner wrist on her right hand. When he pulled back, a shadow began to materialize and swirl.   
“I don’t think it was gone, it must have known you were safe with me and gone back to the others.”   
She did feel safe with him she realized. Yes, she felt safe at the townhouse with Feyre and Rhys, but this was different. Safeness and comfort she had never felt before.   
“Besides” he looked into her eyes now, his hazel eyes intense with an emotion Elain hadn’t seen on the shadow singer's face before.   
“I think this shadow belongs to you completely” and more quietly he said, “As do I.” 

 

Cassian made his way back to his tent. “Those fools” he chuckled to himself. He had been waiting for his brother and the timid Archeron sister to admit whatever was going on between them finally. Although he wasn’t expecting it to happen in a tent but whatever brought lovers together. Who was he to judge? He passed the entrance to the camp and nodded to the guards on duty. “Evening General” they said in unison as he continued past them. He could see his tent now and was ready for a good nights sleep. As much as you can get on a thin camp mattress.  
A loud groan from behind him, caused him to turn around and draw his sword. One of the soldiers on guard had fallen to his knees, as a male in black pulled a sword from his chest.  
Cassian was there in an instant, his siphons glowing, preparing him for a fight. He brought his weapon up and clashed against the unknown male’s. A rebel Cassian deduced right away, he could tell this male wasn’t expecting Cassian to be there. It took him only moments to disarm and dispose of him. Once the male fell before him, he looked out into the darkness and his siphons glowed brighter. There was more coming he could feel it. He turned to the remaining guard. “Sound the alarm, something is coming” he turned and ran back to Azriels tent and threw open the doors. “You have to get Elain out of here now” The two turned to face him. “There’s been an attack, and more are coming” Azriel pulled Elain closer to his side. “I will bring Elain back and return as soon as I can” Cassian nodded and turned back towards the camp gates. 

 

“What’s going on?” Elain asked as she could feel herself tense with fear. “I’m not sure yet, some of my shadows are sure to find out for us. For now, though my focus is to get you out of here and somewhere safe.” Azriel said sternly. Elain couldn't fully focus on what was happening around her, she could hear a commotion outside as Azriel placed various knives and weapons into his fighting leathers. He turned to her and took a step closer, she knew they were close enough that if she took a deep breath, they would be pressing against each other. He put his hands gently on either side of her face and tilted it upward so she could look directly into his eyes and began to speak. “I need you to trust me Elain, I will keep you safe no matter what the cost. All I need is your trust and faith in me.” She stared into his eyes and knew that while he was there, she would be safe in his presence. “I trust you with everything” As soon as the words left her lips she felt the world fall from beneath her feet as the wind took them to a safe place.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long, major writers block and a busy life.

But I think the end of this chapter should make up for it! Let me know what you think and hope your enjoying the beginning of spring where ever you are.

ELAIN

As Elain felt her feet land back on solid ground she couldn’t figure out where they were, her eyes were coming into focus as the bright white of the snow reflected back directly at her. She blinked a few times, anchoring herself to Azriel with an arm linked firmly with his as the scene in front of her began to enter into focus. In the distance was a lovely cottage nestled into the woods and scenery surrounding it perfectly. “What is this place?” She asked softly as to not draw any attention to the private space they had entered. Azriel turned to her “A safe place from my brothers’ and my youth. Rhys’ mother used to send him here, and since then we have all used it at different times. No one outside of the inner circle knows of its existence. It is entirely safe, you will stay here until I get the all clear.”

He led her up the walk and opened the door for her, allowing her in first. Elain sighed contently as she took in her surroundings, she had never been here, but somehow it felt like home. She could feel what this place meant to so many people she cared deeply which comforted her endlessly in this time of stress. Azriel looked at her with a look she imagined mirroring her own, a look of safety, calmness, but also a nervous excitement beneath the surface. He took her hand leading her through the cottage and showing her around, while she tried to pay attention all she could really focus on was where his hand was touching hers. It may have only been their hands touching, but the feeling of his rough, callused palm against hers was all she could think of as he led her through the seemingly endless rooms of the cottage.

AZRIEL

After showing Elain around and getting her settled into one of the bedrooms he gave her a short goodbye. She would be safe here, he was sure of that. “I should go, they will need me back at the camp” As he made to leave she reached out to grab his hand, the shadow on her wrist swirling with his own there their hands connected. “How long do I wait here” Azriel could see Elain’s anxiety by the way her brows drew together. “Most likely someone will come in the morning to bring you back to the townhouse until then try to get some sleep. You are safe here.”  
“I know” the lines in her forehead smoothed. “Thank you, Az.” He nodded and stepped out to quickly communicate with his brother. Elain is settled. I am heading back to camp. I will update you as necessary. Azriel took in his surroundings as he waited for Rhys’ response to his silent communication. It was a few minutes before Azriel heard the strong bodiless voice; “Cassian has it under control. You need to stay where you are. Protect her for our high lady”. Azriel didn’t question the command or the feeling of comfort washing over him as he imagined what the next few hours may hold for him.

ELAIN

Once the door closed behind Azriel Elain made her way up the stairs to the bedroom he had shown her. It was simple but warm, just like the rest of the cottage. Dark wood walls with a mirror in the corner, a small bed with soft white blankets and a small dresser at the foot of the bed. Now that she was alone, the last few hours filled her thoughts. She realized that if she were rational and didn’t make the sudden decision to go to Az, she would still be at the townhouse and no one would be put out.  
Although, a small piece of her was happy for the events that transpired - even if she ended up alone in a cottage with no idea of her whereabouts. Things were different with Azriel now.  
She moved to the dresser at the end of the bed, and just as Azriel had told her, everything she needed was right there. She looked through the drawers for something to wear other than her nightgown which was still damp from arriving at the camp. Every piece she pulled was lovely but a bit too lacy for what she needed. She wondered if Mor had chosen the clothes that were kept here. With no luck at finding something to sleep in she found a pair of soft socks and made her way to the closet. It was filled with a few coats, all seemed to be her size and a pale pink robe. “Perfect” she pulled it out and marveled at how smooth the satin was. Bringing everything to the adjoining bathroom, she changed out of her nightgown and into these new items. Tying the sash of the robe around her, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was messier than she was used to. Resembling how it looked like a child, a soft wave from the rain. She pulled it up atop her head and searched the drawers with one hand for pins. She found a small box and began to put her hair up. Once she was satisfied, she made to put away the box when she heard a soft thump downstairs. Azriel had left, she was supposed to be alone. “Hello” she called out. No answer. Did she go down or stay where she was. In her head, she knew it was likely someone to take her back to the townhouse. She made her way out of the bathroom and into the hallway, grabbing a candlestick on a small table outside of the bedroom. She pulled it behind her back and quietly stepped to the top of the stairs. She could hear the front door of the cottage open and close. She stepped down a few stairs and paused.  
She brought the candlestick above her head, ready to strike if she needed. She knew that this wouldn’t do much to help her if there was trouble. She took a few more steps, and Azriel came around the corner at the bottom of the stairs. His arms were full of chopped wood. Snow was melting in his dark hair. “I surrender, please put down your weapon” He smiled as he shifted the wood into one arm to put his hand up and laughed. “Goodness!” She brought her hand down and the other up to your chest. “I thought you had left” She followed as he made his way to the small fireplace in the corner of the main room and set down the wood. “I intended to, but Rhys asked me to stay with you” He stood up and turned. “If that’s alright” Elain readjusted the sash of her robe, suddenly feeling like she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Of course… maybe we should make something to eat” She turned to the small kitchen to her left, realizing she was in a robe and nothing else. Earlier she had been in such a rush to get to Azriel she didn’t think about the impropriety of her clothes, and then in the tent…now she felt self-conscious and moved behind the counter at an attempt to hide her fluffy socks and bare legs. 

AZRIEL

Putting the last log in the fire and turning to Elain he noticed how she hid behind the island, most likely to hide her legs. The legs which he definitely saw on the stairs. He grinned, watching her fidget and tucked her hair behind her ears. This is why he loved her; bursts of boldness then back to the shy modesty she’d known all her life. He made to move to the island and stopped short. He loved her. He said it to himself so casually, of course, he’d known. Everyone probably knew, but this was the first time he’d admitted it, even if it was just in his thoughts. “Azriel are you okay?” Elain looked back from the cupboards she was searching through. He realized how he must look staring into space. “I was just going over plans in my head, about the attack. Boring things” he smiled through his lie, taking a seat at one of the stools.  
“So what should we make” Elain continued to rifle through the cupboards. Food was the last thing on Azriels mind, but he knew Elain loved to bake. “Something sweet” Azriel said. “Good choice” Elain began pulling flour and sugar down from the top shelf. Azriel rose and moved around the island. “Here,” he stood behind Elain and pulled down the jar of sugar. Consciously making sure he didn’t touch her in the process. He brought it down, and she turned to face him. “Thank you,” she said a soft pink blooming on her cheeks. He almost reached up and ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, he discovered earlier how soft her skin was. Now he had to fight from reliving that feeling under his fingers again. “Well, what can I do to help,” he said leaning back against the island. He could tell Elain was aware of his casual behavior, but he felt comfortable here with her. “You can keep me company,” she said brightly. “Elain, I’m not making you bake for me, I can” She cut him off. “Hush” she turned him around and guided him to the stools. “You always help me, let me do this for you” He opened his mouth to say something but the look she leveled at him made him think otherwise. “Good” she smiled knowing she won and made her way back to the cupboard of bowls. “Can I know what you are making at least” she pulled bowls out and placed them on the counter. “No,” she said pulling open drawers. “You know everyone’s secrets and moves before they make them, this once you’re just going to have to let go of control” he was impressed by her zeal. “As you wish Elain.” 

ELAIN

The heat of the oven hit Elain’s face as she removed the freshly baked muffins, the scent quickly filling the room. Azriel’s face lit up as he saw the food she had prepared for him.  
Elain picked what looked like the perfect muffin and set it on a plate. As she set it down in front of him he gave her a small smile, and a warmth began to spread, starting in her chest out to the tips of her fingers. She realized she’d never felt this way about anyone including Greyson.  
“They smell wonderful Elain” he moved to pick up the muffin and paused. “Aren’t you having one?” She settled herself in the stool next to him. “I’d like to see your reaction first.”

AZRIEL

He picked up the muffin and took a bite. It was sweet, light and quite possibly the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. “Elain, these are delicious” Watching her reaction, he felt his chest began to tighten. Seeing her beaming from her job well done. This was a feeling he’d never felt before. He felt warm and content. He could sit here with her forever he thought. As he finished off his last bite, he began to get up to clean off the table when Elain stopped him. Placing her hand on his arm to get his attention, he could feel the energy in the room shift around him. With a single touch, all he could sense was the female next to him. He turned to look back meeting her beautiful and hopeful eyes, slowly taking in her soft features; her delicate nose, rosy cheeks and looking over her full, enticing lips before meeting her gaze again. As their eyes met, he felt nervous all over again, unsure of what he should do. What had occurred in the tent was another time altogether-they had been parted and the moment overtook them both. Here and now he was unsure of what would be too much… but before he could muse any more, Elain pulled him into her pressing her lips against his softly.

ELAIN

Elain couldn’t wait any longer, she knew what she wanted and had already waited long enough to take it. As their lips met, she felt whole, like nothing could harm them. She could tell Az was nervous about going too far for her, which made her want to take the step all the more. She deepened the kiss as she moved her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to her, Elain longed to feel him against her. She felt his hands slowly caress her back as he held her firmly to him. She felt him break the kiss as he pulled back to look at her as if to check if she was sure she wanted to continue. Elain took in the strong, handsome and kind male in front of her knowing that she wanted more. “Az, Please…” She breathed as she placed his hands firmly around her waist and moved to kiss him again. Azriel took her into his arms, standing up and lifting her with him, never breaking their kiss. With her cradled in his arms and his mouth on hers, he moved them using his mysterious powers to the bedroom.  
Elain felt the wall against her back as he moved her legs to wrap around his waist. She rested her head back as Azriel began softly kissing down her neck, placing kisses across her collar bone and down her chest. Her stomach in knots as he continued his assault, which seemed as calculated as his most complex of battle plans. His hands on her thighs moving upward as he began to kiss her again, she felt her body trembling under his touch as all she wanted was to feel him. The kiss deepened as his hands became rougher against her body with his need, pressing her forcefully against the wall she could feel how badly he wanted her too. He moved her slowly down to the ground again, locking eyes with her. “Would you mind doing that little trick from last night again for me?” She said giggling softly, he grinned as summoned the shadows once more which made quick work of his leathers. Before she could fully take in his defined body he was already there in front of her again, looking into her eyes intensely as he pulled her robe open and let it fall to the floor around her feet. She saw him look at her fully, his eyes cascading down, she moved to cover herself but his hands quickly intertwined with hers, stopping her. “You don’t have to hide from me, Elain.” he said to her softly as he pulled her into his arms. Their bodies pressed together as he tilted her chin upward and kissed her once more. She moved her hands against him, one tangled in his hair while the other trailed along his side, tracing the defined muscles there, moving downward to where she most wanted to touch him. His hands moved likewise, holding her close to him as he lightly touched her breasts, making her breath catch with the feeling. Az continued to touch her as he moved his one hand lower, over the plain of her stomach until he was touching her right there. Elain couldn’t help but break the kiss, throwing her head back as he brought her closer to release. As she felt herself get closer, her knees became weak and she felt his other hand wrap around her to support her fully as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her.

As she felt herself come back to the ground, she looked into Azriel’s eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Their kiss deepened as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked them both to the bed. Without breaking the kiss he laid her on the bed and positioned himself above her, she could feel how ready he was to take her. She wrapped her legs around him once more, opening herself to him as they became one. The world around her shook as Azriel entered her, breaking their kiss with her moan as he adjusted himself to nip and suck at her breast. Their moans and sounds of their bodies meeting echoed around the room as Elain felt the tension building deep in her once again. “Kiss me, Az,” She said breathily. With that, he crashed his lips against hers as she felt herself tighten with release. Elain felt Azriel still above her as he moaned deeply into their kiss, shuddering slightly. They continued to kiss each other softly as Azriel rolled onto his side, holding her close.


End file.
